


Park

by ShineLikeByul



Category: Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineLikeByul/pseuds/ShineLikeByul
Summary: Doyeon smiled when she saw her at the park that night.
Relationships: Choi Yoojung/Kim Doyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Park

**Author's Note:**

> basically angsty dodaeng cus i was feeling it tch.. probably secret life of dodaeng hahah

Yoojung softly kicked the dirt as she walked in the park. It was midnight when Yoojung decided to walk at the park. She didn't tell her members she was going out by the way, not even the managers. So, Yoojung wandered alone at the park. 

She wore her black hoodie and white cap, which was given by Doyeon for her 19th birthday, and had successfully covered her face from being recognized. 

Yoojung looked around as she noticed there's couple of lovers walking hand in hand like nothing in this world matters. 

Her heart yearns. 

It clenched at the reality she had to live with. 

Yoojung understood well what it felt like to be forbidden to love someone like she does to Kim Doyeon. 

On so many levels if she may say so. 

" You can't do as you like when you're the eye of the public "

Her manager's words played on her head. She remembered clearly that time when the manager caught her and Doyeon being in a relationship. 

She and Doyeon got an earful of warnings. One of that was to disband the group if Yoojung nor Doyeon fail to comply. 

Ever since that incident she had grown apart from Doyeon and had spent time alone more. 

And Yoojung wouldn't want her group to disband either, it's their dream–her members and herself. 

It would be selfish wouldn't it 

Thought Yoojung as she chuckled dryly.

What about what she wants? Was it even fair to meet Doyeon?

Was it even fair to Yoojung to receive someone as amazing as Doyeon? 

Yoojung had her earbuds on when the song started to play sad tunes. But Yoojung doesn't feel like changing the song. She wanted this, she wanted to feel the pain all over again. 

Like it's never nothing new, the pain itself. 

It feels like she's on sad music videos –of a girl walking underneath rainy days or that one who's sitting on a bus while leaning her head against the window. That kind of feels. 

She liked it dramatically. 

She sat on the bench nearby under the streetlamp that illuminated her tonight. 

Yoojung thinks a lot but keeps most of her thoughts too. Doesn't like much to be open on her thoughts, perhaps because it's full of sorrow 

Although, there are happy thoughts too. One of them was how she described what love feels like to her. 

" Like how Doyeon's smiles would feel like, those kind of feels" 

The corner of her lips curved upwards into a smile as her shoulders started to shudder. 

Yoojung didn't know when and how she cried, but she did. 

It stings. How she really loves her only God would know. 

How she knows that they will never be together. One way or another. 

Yoojung buried her head into her knees as tears started rolling swiftly on her cheeks. It felt as if her heart had been ripped off her chest. 

She touched her chest at where the pain hits. 

A pair of arms wrapped around her petite figure made Yoojung lift her head to the person she had been thinking about all the time. 

" Hey, stop being so blue" coos Doyeon as she pulls Yoojung into a proper embrace. Yoojung leaned her head against Doyeon's shoulder. 

Yoojung wrapped her arms around Doyeon's slender waist as she hugged her tightly. 

" how'd you find me?" She asked as her voice muffled on Doyeon's skin. Doyeon softly brushed Yoojung's hair and tried to smile. 

It felt agonizing to see Yoojung hurting like this day by day as she forced a smile to others. Doyeon knows better. 

She bit her lower lip, trying to surpass the tears that were about to come out. She pushed Yoojung softly so she could take a better look at the person she loved dearly. 

Doyeon wiped away the tears on Yoojung's cheeks and eyes with her thumbs. She kissed her forehead softly. 

" because my heart's with you"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, sorry if this dont reach your expectations <3


End file.
